Pomoc:Tutorial
I appreciate, cause I discovered just what I used to be looking for. You have ended my four day long hunt! God Bless you man. Have a nice day. Bye keekdgkfaedddeeg:Z Centrum Pomocy Tutaj znajdziesz podstawowe informacje które pozwolą Ci zacząć edytowanie artykułów. Tworzenie konta Utworzenie konta pozwoli Ci robić edycje które zostaną przypisane do Twojego konta, a nie IP. Będziesz mógł/mogła korzystać z dodatkowych opcji do których niezarejestrowani mają zablokowany dostęp jak przenoszenie stron i przesyłanie plików. Po rejestracji nie zapomnij się . Edytowanie Potencjalne problemy z edycją W trakcje edytowania możesz napotkać różne problemy. Najczęstsze są opisane poniżej, o resztę spytaj się administratora wiki. Zabezpieczone strony Strony zabezpieczone to strony które zostały zablokowane przed edytowaniem przez oprogramowanie MediaWiki lub administratora danej wiki. Nie możesz odblokować strony bez posiadania odpowiednich uprawnień. W tym celu skontaktuj się z administratorem lub zgłoś to na wyszczególnionej przez społeczność specjalnej stronie do tego. Konflikt edycji Konflikt edycji pojawia się gdy w trakcje edytowania artykułu ktoś inny dokona edycji zanim zapiszesz zmiany. Może zostać rozwiązany poprzez połączenie ze sobą edycji. Aby to zrobić: # Zobacz jakie zmiany wprowadził inny użytkownik # Jeśli nie ma ma między nimi konfliktu: #* Przekopiuj odpowiednie fragmenty z dolnego pola (Twojej edycji) do pola górnego (aktualna wersja) # Jeśli zmiany konfliktują ze sobą: #* Przepisz fragmenty biorąc pod uwagę wprowadzone zmiany # Zapisz zmiany Możliwe jest również, że konflikt edycji nie nastąpi chociaż zostały wprowadzone zmiany. Może to nastąpić w przypadkach: * Gdy Ty edytujesz sekcję artykułu, a ktoś wprowadzi zmiany poza nią * Gdy ktoś wprowadzi zmiany, lecz zostaną wycofane przez innego użytkownika (np: wandalizm) Rozpoczynanie edycji # Przejdź do artykułu który chcesz edytować # Kliknij „Edytuj” w pasku powyżej treści strony. Edytor wizualny Do edycji masz możliwość używania edytora wizualnego, który pozwala na edytowanie bez znajomości „wiki-składni”. Lecz wiki-składnia daje trochę większą swobodę choć wymaga trochę nauki. Poniżej są opisane jej podstawy, aby przełączyć się w tryb tekstowy należy kliknąć przycisk „Źródło dokumentu”. Podstawowe formatowanie Kursywa Aby napisać tekst kursywą trzeba dodać podwójny apostrof '' przed i po tekście do wyróżnienia. Napisanie czegoś takiego: Przykładowy tekst napisany kursywą, da taki efekt: Przykładowy tekst napisany kursywą. Pogrubienie Aby napisać wytłuszczony tekst trzeba dodać potrójny apostrof ' przed i po tekście do wyróżnienia. Napisanie czegoś takiego: '''Przykładowy pogrubiony tekst', da taki efekt: Przykładowy pogrubiony tekst. Łączenie formatowania Powyższe opcje formatowania można łączyć. Napisanie czegoś takiego: Przykładowy pogrubiony i pochylony tekst, da taki efekt: Przykładowy pogrubiony i pochylony tekst. Listy Listy nieuporządkowane (nieponumerowane) uzyskujemy dodając * (gwiazdkę) na początku linii. Na przykład: * Przykładowa lista ** Element 1 *** Element następnego poziomu **** Element kolejnego poziomu ** Element 2 da efekt: * Przykładowa lista ** Element 1 *** Element następnego poziomu **** Element kolejnego poziomu ** Element 2 Listy uporządkowane (ponumerowane) używają # jako operatora. Na przykład: # Przykładowa lista ## Element 1 ### Element następnego poziomu #### Element kolejnego poziomu ## Element 2 da efekt: # Przykładowa lista ## Element 1 ### Element następnego poziomu #### Element kolejnego poziomu ## Element 2 Oba rodzaje list można łączyć ze sobą wpisując je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Na przykład: * Przykładowa połączona lista *# Element ponumerowany 1 *#* Element nieponumerowany 1.1 *#* Element nieponumerowany 1.2 *# Element ponumerowany 2 *## Element ponumerowany 2.1 *## Element ponumerowany 2.1 da efekt: * Przykładowa połączona lista *# Element ponumerowany 1 *#* Element nieponumerowany 1.1 *#* Element nieponumerowany 1.2 *# Element ponumerowany 2 *## Element ponumerowany 2.1 *## Element ponumerowany 2.1 Zauważ: że aby efekt był poprawny, operatorów list należy używać w kolejności jaką narzucają nadrzędne elementy. Wcięcia Podobnie do list, można stosować dwukropki aby uzyskać wcięcie w tekście. Przykład Przykładowy tekst bez wcięcia : Tekst z wcięciem :: Tekst z podwójnym wcięciem ::: Tekst z wcięciem kolejnego poziomu da efekt: Przykładowy tekst bez wcięcia : Tekst z wcięciem :: Tekst z podwójnym wcięciem ::: Tekst z wcięciem kolejnego poziomu Wyłączenie formatowania Można również oznaczyć czy dany fragment ma zostać pominięty przy sprawdzaniu składni, przez co wszelkie formatowania zostaną w formie tekstowej. Aby to zrobić należy rozpocząć tekst znacznikiem , a zakończyć go podobnym do tych stosowanych w HTML. Przekierowania Przekierowania są używane aby pokazać gdzie została przeniesiona strona znajdująca się w tym miejscu lub kierują na stronę która jest synonimem itp. Na przykład: można stworzyć linki będące „skrótami” do artykułu, ale ułatwiające edycję innego artykułu. Aby stworzyć przekierowanie należy wpisać na stronie przekierowania: #PATRZ Nazwa artykułu lub #REDIRECT Nazwa artykułu Gdzie Nazwa artykułu to strona na którą użytkownik ma zostać odesłany. :Czytaj więcej: Pomoc:Przekierowania Przenoszenie stron Przenoszenie stron służy do zmieniania nazwy artykuły gdy np. aktualna źle opisuje zawartość artykułu. Przenoszenie stron w ten sposób pozwala zachować historię wkładu włożonego w daną stronę przez innych użytkowników. Po przeniesieniu strony na jej miejsce tworzone zostaje przekierowanie do artykułu o nowej nazwie. Czasami możliwość ta jest ograniczona tylko dla administratorów. Pamiętaj aby zapoznać się z zasadami przenoszenia stron obowiązującymi na danej wiki. Podstawy szablonów Szablony to fragmenty tekstu które można używać w różnych miejscach. Daje to możliwość wstawienie tekstu bez duplikowania go. Aby wstawić szablon należy użyć składni , gdzie Nazwa szablonu to strona z przestrzeni nazw Szablon:, aby wstawić tekst ze strony nie będącej w przestrzeni nazw szablonów należy podać nazwę tej przestrzeni (dla głównej przestrzeni należy dodać dwukropek na początku nazwy) Strony dyskusji Strony dyskusji służą do omawiania zawartości artykułów. Używaj ich aby np. zasugerować większe zmiany, zmianę nazwy artykułu itp. Metody ich używania mogą się różnić na odrębnych wiki więc upewnij się jakie panują na nich zasady. Dopisując komentarz na stronach dyskusji używaj skrótu --~~~~ podpisując swoją wiadomość Używanie forum opartego na systemie wiki Do komunikowania się z użytkowaniami może również służyć forum.